Lonley?
by KawaiiPotatoFox
Summary: Hello there! This is my first story! I reallt you you like it! Now the summary: Natsu starts school, a new but special little nerd comes in. Little did he know that that she was going to change his and his friend's lives... Ships: Nalu, (Minor) Rowen, Jerza, Gale, Gruvia
1. The start

_I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL btw_

Hi there, yes it's me the author. I was just recommending you something... If you want you can put some music while reading this, it can be anything. Thanks for reading!

On with the story!

 **Natsu's POV**

Hey, I'm Natsu Dragneel

I'm the son of Igneel and Grandeeney and I have a sister, her name is Wendy Dragneel and a brother named Zeref Dragneel

I go to FairyTail high. School is starting again today which sucks but my parents wont let me miss school anyways... Oh- it's time to go!

"Thanks mom got ta go!" I took my backpack and breakfast, "bye, have a good, first day of school you two!" Mom said to me and Wendy. "Thanks mom!" Wendy thanked, while doing the same as I did.

When Wendy and I got to Fairy Tail High we went our separate ways to find our classes.

"Hey, Flame brain!" I hear someone say when I get to class "What did you call me ice princess?!" I answer back

"Oh you heard me Pyro"

"You wanna go?!"

"O-"

"Everyone sit down! The teacher is coming soon!" A scarlet haired girl ordered. We took our seats without complaints.

"Thank you Erza" our teacher, Gildarts said walking in the room.

"Okay class, today we'll start with a quiz to see what you can remember" The class starts complaining

"Common why a quiz!?" I said with the class

"Hahah, I'm kidding! But for real now. Today we have a new student"

There was a moment of silence...

"Ah...! I'm so sorry I'm late! It's so unlike me! I'm very sorry!" panted a blonde hair girl with glasses, holding binders tight while opening the door.

"It's okay, now introduce yourself" Gildarts smiled walking to a side so she could introduce herself.

"Thank you Mr.Clive" She smiled

The blonde walked to the front of the class.

"Hello, My name is Lucy He- Harris. I hope we can be friends!"

She looks like a total nerd.

"Miss Harris please sit down next to Lisanna, Lissana raise your hand" wait... that's in front of me! The nerd is going to sit in front of me!? This day day isn't going as great as i thought it would be...«

"Over here!" Lisanna raised her hand smiling brightly at the blonde nerd.

"Okay class today we are learning about..."

At Lunch

"Hey everyone" I greet my friends

"Hi" Juvia,

"Hi Natsu" Levy,

"Yo" Gajeel,

"Hello Natsu" Erza,

"Hi onii-chan!" Wendy,

"Oi Pyro" Gray and

"Hi Natsu!" Lisanna

Wait a second...

"WHAT DID YOU SAY POPSICLE!?" I Yell at Gray

"What do you think I said? Ash face!?"

"YOU WANNA G-"

"DO I HEAR FIGHTING?." I hear Erza yell at us

"N-No Ma'm!" Gray and I said together.

"Today there was a new girl in our class" Gray started "She looks like the biggest nerd I have ever seen" "that's what I thought too" I agreed (A/N: something they both finally agree on (；一_一) ) "Is she nice?" Levy asked curiously. "Well, she looks nice I guess" Gray answers. I feel a dark aura behind me.

"Love Rival!?" Juvia says darkly

"What, AH I DIDN'T MEAN IT TO SOUND LIKE THAT! What I meant was she looks like she has a good personality? Okay?" Gray explained sighing.

"I want to meet her one day! Maybe we both like the same books!" Levy said excitedly clapping her hands together. "I'm sure you'll meet her shrimp" Gajeel yawned patting Levy's head "stop patting my head Gajeel" Levy huffed annoyed

"Her name was Lucy I'm pretty sure, and she seemed really nice maybe she could be friends with us!" Lisanna said after drinking a juice box."No way! She is way too nerdy!" I protest "NATSU, Stop complaining!" Erza glares at me. "Y-Yes ma'am!"

Scary...

If this nerd becomes friends with us she might make other students think bad about my friends and me!

After we all finish Lunch the bell rang which meant it was time for our next class.

At Class

"Hi everyone welcome to Magic class, as most of you might know there is a new student here today, Miss Harris since you're new how about you tell us and show us your magic" Mirajane or as we call her, Mira our Magic teacher smiled politely at Lucy. "Okay Miss Strauss" Miss Nerd said while walking to the open area where we normally practice our magic.

When she got to the middle of the open area shes started "I am a celestial wizard, I can summon spirits from the spirit world. I have 10 golden keys and 5 silver keys, there are 12 golden keys in total. The Silver keys are the ones you can find in magic stores and the Golden keys you can't"

Is she trying to show off or something? I mean, she doesn't have to tell us about how many 'Legendary keys' she has!

Miss Nerd then grabbed one of her golden keys "Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!" A bright light shined and then a orange hair dude with sun glasses and a suit appeared. "Hello Princess" Leo greeted Miss Nerd. The class then applaused with some people saying "wow! That's cool!" And then a whisper "of course, she's a nerd after all! What a show off!"

Her magic isn't that cool, I agree with that whisper completely

"With a lot of training celestial mages can summon more then one spirit, like this!" Then she took another of her golden keys "Open! Gate of the ram! Aries!" With another light a shy girl came out

"u-um h-hi.." Aries said quietly which caused the class to quietly comment negative things about Lucy and her spirits. She is so trying to show off! What a Nerd!

"Good job Miss Harris! Come sit down next to Natsu now" Mira says sweetly.. Wait. WHY ME!? As long as that nerd doesn't bother me- "Natsu raise your hand please" Mira looks at me. I raise my hand and Lucy starts walking to the empty dest beside me.

"Now with the lesson!"

When school ends

I walk out the school waving bye to my friends as I head to my house.

FINALLY! I made it through the first day of school! I can't believe we got homework though, who gives out homework on the first day!? Whatever...

Wait...! Why is Blondie following me!?

"YO BLONDIE" I call out to her

Lucy turns around "wh- -cough- yes Mr. Dragneel?" I run up to her and started walking again "Why are you following me!?" I say "Um Mr. Dragneel, how could of I been following you if i was in front of you?" Blondie says calmly "I don't know, you tell me" I answer back "uh.. our house is the same direction I guess?" What kind of answer was that? I don't trust her.

We walked for awhile until she stopped at the house beside my house. "Hey! That's my house!" I say angrily "What are you talking about Mr.Dragneel? This is my house!" Lucy started walking to the house next to mine right to the door and glares at me "Well! That's my house right there!" I point to my house

"Don't tell me we're neighbors!" Lucy looked at my house and then at me horrified "You know what!? Whatever!" Lucy then went into her house and shut the door.

Um, she acted weird...

Huhu, I wonder why Miss Lucy

is acting and saying strange things, hm?

Anyway, what did you think? Too short?

What about the story? Too confusing?

Well, I hope you liked it! Keep your

eyes peeled for the next chapter

Bai! (ω)


	2. Little Secret

Hello~ I'm so very happy that there is some people enjoying my story! Yes, i publish not that much but I will try my best! On with the story!

Lucy's POV

I slam my door shut and throw myself on my bed.

"What a long day" I sigh, actually though, everyone been really mean to me after that magic class... Then after this baka who has been glaring at me sometimes comes in and lives right beside where I live! And I know he was thinking bad about me in his little mind! The nerve of that guy! Just thinking about him makes me want to throw this pillow!!!

I throw my pillow from my bed to the other side of the room.

"Ugh! Why do I have to do this!?" I yell putting my hands on my face. I do know why I have to do this. I have to, this is what I want...

I sigh loudly once again and stand up.

I might as well get a shower and do some homework.

 **Hours later**

I yawn loudly waking up from an uncomfortable sleep and I realized that I fell asleep when I was finishing the last of my homework. "What time is it...?" I quietly say to myself waking up sore and I look at my phone.

"12:07!?" I say surprised. Oh No! I have to go to sleep on my bed so I can can even wake up in the morning!

I quickly put my homework in my bag and put my glasses on my nightstand, and head to sleep. Night!

 **Morning**

"Ugh..." I mumble annoyed and turned my phone off after it woke me up with it's very annoying alarm.

I guess is time to get ready for school...

After I ate breakfast and put on my glasses which are fake glasses just to make me look more like a nerd, I close the door of my small and cozy house and lock it with my keys.

Today is going to be a long day, I just know it! What makes it worse is that I have to act like a extreme nerd because-

I _trip_ over a tiny rock which cause me to push someone by accident.

"Oww... Sorry about that-" I look up and see pink hair. Ugh, can this get any worse?

"Watch where you're going nerd!" He snapped at me. Time to test my acting skills and patience...

"I'm really sorry about that Mr. Dragneel..." I say weakly standing up and start walking again, Natsu also starts walking.

"Oi, stop following me again!" He yelled at me

"How could I possibly be following you when I'm in front of you?" I say with a hint of annoyance in my voice. He just grumbled something in response.

 **~ School ~**

Natsu and I arrive at school and we went our separate directions, I went to the library to keep my nerd image up but also because I just simply love books! Maybe I may be a little bit of a nerd but I can still exaggerate.

I looked at my phone and saw that it was just the right time to head to class, so I did.

All my classes went smoothly except the part when some class mates kinda bullied me and that includes Natsu Dragneel..! I would Lucy kick them all if I could but that would kinda ruin the point why I wanted to seem like a big nerd...

Well time for lunch, I take my lunch and head to the cafeteria and I sit at the table in a corner hoping for it to be more quite there, which wasn't but it's good enough...

I opened the book I took from the library slowly and started to read.

 **(btw this is the story Lucy is reading)**

Once opon a time there was a princess, the princess was very kind and very sweet, everyone loved her except her father, the king. Her mother unfortunately died a year ago which made everyone in the kingdom sad. Her father was sad too and he missed the queen very much and seeing the little princess reminded him of the queen so he locked the princess up in her room. This made the princess very lonely, so she used her imagination.

years passed and the princess still stayed in her room, drawing things and much more. The princess didn't want to be sad about it so she tried to distract herself. The princess was tired after a full day of coloring and going on a mini adventure in her room. She layed down and dreamt of a **real** adventure with **friends**... Unfortunately, she doesn't really know anyone as her friend... Well, the princess does have friends that came to visit her before her mother died. They would always ask for money, then her mother told her they were bad friends.

The princess kept dreaming about real friends but suddenly-

"Hey nerd!" A group of girls come up to me, "yes?" I answer politely, what were their last names again? I'll just call them miss I guess.. "Give me that book!" The black haired girl grabbed the book from my hands and and she waves it around. "Miss... Give me that book please" I tell her calmly, she looks at me in the eye and says "Make me." The girls pull me outside the cafeteria and threw me agenst the lockers. I look at them in fear. I didn't know what to do.. Other than...

I yell in pain but there was no one near that I could see. "Yelling wont help you, nerd" shes hissed at me. Again and again they keep hurting me... And I couldn't even do anything! Why are they doing this...? Before I could do anything they stopped for some reason, I look up and see a scarlet haired girl putting her hand on the girl's shoulder who had my book.

"What do you think you're doing?" The scarlet haired girl said to them. "U-uh! We were just teaching her a lesson..!" She said and I noticed she was obviously scared "y-yeah, she took this book from us..! And it's a very special book to us.." Another girl said.

I don't want to be a tattle tail so I stayed quite.

"Is that so? Give me that book." The scarlette ordered the girls did it without complaints.

"What is the title of the book?" The scarlette asked glaring at the girls. "U-Uhhh we forgot.. Because-" "Now you, what's the title?" The scarlet interrupted the girl talking. "I-it's called the lonley princess..." I say scared by the aura the scarlet girl was giving me

The scarlette glared at the girls which caused them to run away.

"Hey you go" she smiles at me, giving me my book. "T-thanks.." I say shyly, grabbing the book from her. "Are you alright? My name is Erza Scarlet, what's your name if you don't mind me asking?" Erza says politely giving me her hand, i accept her hand and she helps me stand up. "Yes and my name is Lucy Harris" I smile. "Oh, I think you're the girl my friends were talking about" Erza says tapping her chin.

"Oh I know! How about you join us for lunch tomorrow?" She says changing her aura from dark and scary to sparkles

"R-Really?!" I say with excitement pushing up my glasses. "Of course!" Erza smiles.

"The bell is going to ring soon, what class do you have?" Erza asks, "oh I have Mr.Justine" I answer Erza. "Me too! Let's walk together!" She offered... Well ordered.

 **After School**

I start walking home but hear some thing.

"WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT ME!?"

"OH YOU HEARD ME FLAME BRAIN!"

Flame brain huh..?

"YOU WANNA GO-"

"Can you two STOP!" I hear a familiar voice. I look back and see scarlet- Erza! I should go say hi! No, maybe she was just being nice...

I start walking slowly again

"Now you two go home!" Erza ordered

"A-Aye!" The two boys say together

I hear foot steps behind me and I look back since again, pink- great...

"Geez, you're a really slow walker Nerd" Natsu said annoyed

"You know you can just go in front of me." I say simply.

"Whatever"

What? What does he mean 'whatever'? Ugh, he's so... Dumb

"So your friend you were fighting with called you a flame brain, huh?" I giggle "I think they got your name right, Mr.Dragneel" I smirk

"You wanna fight!?" He growled. I just laugh.

I see my house and I start running to it, but trip on the _same_ **tiny rock**!!

"Oww..." I mumble rubbing my knee. I hear laughter behind me.

Natsu walks past me and sticks his tongue out at me as he goes into his house.

Ugh,

I hate him

Hello again, what did you think?

remember to comment and

vote for more?!

Maybe..? Okay, just enjoy please!

Bye! :D


	3. Questions

**Natsu's POV**

Haha! That what she deserves!

I close the door behind me and drop my back pack.

"I'm home!" I yell

"Welcome back sweetie" My mom says sweetly. "Hey mom? Why is Wendy always late?" I ask my mom, realizing that she didn't walk with him for the past two days.

" oh, she said she was hanging out with friends, I'm surprised she didn't tell you" Mom says, looking away from the flowers she was watering and looked at me

"Oh"

I walk to my room and lay down on my bed, before I could do anything I get a text.

I look at my phone to see what it is

 **Armoured Lady**

Tomorrow I'm having a

sleep over. You guys want

to come?

 **Ice Pants**

I'm in!

 **Water Girl**

If Gray-sama is going

then I am too!

 **Fire Lord**

Yeah! I'm fired up!

 **Levy**

Sure Erza!

 **Iron man**

I guess, since

shrimp Is going.

 **Wendy**

I'll come!

 **Jellal**

Sure

 **Lis**

I'm in too!!

 **Armoured Lady**

Oh, also, there will be

someone joining us that

I want you all to meet tomorrow

 **Levy**

Who?

 **Armoured Lady**

You'll see

Huh, I wonder who it will be.. I hope it's someone who I can fight! I'm all fired up!

 **Morning**

"Wake up Natsu!" I hear a voice

"Five more minutes..." I mumble

"But- what if I can't wake you up?" Wendy says worried (｡ŏ﹏ŏ)

"Fine, fine" I slowly sit up from my bed to see Wendy pulling me by my arm. "Hurry so we can have time for breakfast!"

I stand up and Wendy went downstairs to wait for me, I change into my school uniform and head downstairs too.

After eating breakfast me and Wendy walk out our door to head to school.

 **Click**

I hear a door being locked and I see Nerd locking her door and she starts walking.

Suddenly, she trips again.

"Oww.." She grumbles

Wendy rushes to her side before I could start laughing.

"Are you okay??" Wendy says and helps her up

"O-oh um, Yes thank you very much" Nerd pushes up her glasses.

"Haha, that rock really hates you nerd" I laugh

"Dragneel..." She greets in disgust.

"Onii-chan, don't be rude!" Wendy tells me. "Whatever" I answer looking away

"Haha, it's okay... I'm used to it. So you're Natsu's sister? What's your name?" Nerd smiles at my sister. "Yes, my name is Wendy Dragneel!" Wendy tells her happily

"Mind if I walk with you guys?" Nerd asks Wendy

"No-" "of course!" Wendy answers at the same time as me.

"Wendy, come here I need to talk to you" I pull Wendy away from Lucy

"What do you want to tell me?" She asks curiously

"Let's not walk or talk with that nerd." I tell her. "Why?" Wendy asks confused

"Because..." I start to think, there wasn't really a reason... I guess I have to make something up

"Because she bullies little kids and she steals! That's why she wants to be nice so that people don't known her true self!" I blurt out not really knowing what I was saying

"R-really? How would you know?"。ì _ í。

Wendy says, yes she kinda believes me!

"Because I saw her!" I say confidently

Wendy stays quiet which makes me nervous

(・ω・٥)

"Hah! You're lying! Look Natsu, I don't know why you hate her so much but I'm still going to be her friend" Wendy tells me stubbornly

I sigh, why does Wendy have to be so nice?

Wendy, Nerd and me get to school and once again go to our classes

 **Lunch**

Phew, it's finally lunch!

I grab my lunch and head to table my friends were at.

"Hey guys!" I cheer as I sit beside Lisanna.

"Hey Natsu" My friends greet

Oh yeah, today is Erza's sleepover- wait where is Erza?

I decided to look around before asking my friends

"Where's Erza?" I ask

"Right here, I brought a new friend" I hear her voice behind me

"Oh really? Grea-" before I could finish I saw long blonde hair...

"Meet Lucy!" Erza introduced her to us

My friends greet her with smiles and told her their names.

"Natsu, introduce yourself!" Erza ordered

"Oh, um... Dragneel and I already know eachother" Nerd tells Erza shyly

"Oh is that so? Then great! Lucy is going to join us at lunch from now on!" Erza cheers

"What!?" Nerd and me yell but Nerd said it more quietly.

"Is there a problem?" Erza looks at us

"Well, you see... Me and Dragneel here don't really like eachother..." Nerd explains to Erza

Erza looked at us disappointed but still made her stay with us. Not like we could refuse, unless we want a death wish that is.

My friends talked to Nerd and it seemed that she and Levy were getting along more, as expected. Another person who was getting along with her more was Lisanna. While that happened Juvia was just watching Nerd and Gray.

Gray who was beside me was talking to Nerd since she just finished talking about all her favorite books to Levy.

I wasn't really talking since it was all about Nerd. This just made me dislike her more.

"Hey, Natsu? Are you ok?" I look to my right and see Lisanna looking at me worriedly

"Yeah i'm fine" I say annoyed and looked away

"Natsu? Can I ask you a question..?" Lisanna says hesitantly

"Yeah sure Lis" I look at her wondering what her question will be

"Why.. Do you hate Lucy?" Lisanna looks at me sadly

"Uh.. I don't know, I just don't like her" I say grumpily

Lisanna sighs but still smiles at me and turns away to hear what our friends are talking about.

 **Aftee school**

I start walking home again but this time Gray was coming to hang out until it was time for the sleep over. He had already got his things since he lives right beside the school.

I didn't see nerd anywhere, she probably got home since I had to wait for Gray. I shouldn't care anyway, I just got used to seeing her and falling on the same rock.

"So" Gray started "who do you think the new person Erza invited to the sleepover is?"

"Hmm.." I start thinking, who would go up to Erza and become friends with her? Well, we're her friends but...

"I have no idea" I answer

"Isn't it obvious though?" (=;) "I think it's Lucy, since she was invited to join us to our lunch table and all" Gray explains

What? Nerd!? Noo! This would be the worst sleepover ever then!

I have a disgusted look in response. "What's wrong with you man?" Gray asked me

"What do you mean?"

" I mean the way you're treating Lucy" Gray answered

"Am I not allowed to dislike people?" I say annoyed

Gray just sighed

 **They Arrive**

My mom greeted us when we walked in.

We put our stuff down and played video games until it was time...

 **Hello! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please remember to comment and vote if you like these chapters!**

 **Thank you for reading! c:**


End file.
